Two Different Worlds
by AzuraCastellar
Summary: Di negeri Ninja dan di Guild Fairy Tail menemukan sebuah buku yang aneh. Buku apakah itu? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka yang membukanya?
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Two Different World

Author : AzuraCastellar

Rating : T

Cast : Naruto Uzumaki, Haruno Sakura, Sasuke Uchiha, Sai, Kakashi Hatake, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Tenten, Mighty Gai, Gaara, Temari, Kankurou, Akatsuki Members, Natsu Dragneel, Lucy Heartfilia, Gray Fullbuster, Erza Scarlet, Cana Alberona, Juvia Lockser, Gajeel Redfox, Levy McGarden, Mirajane Strauss, Lisanna Strauss, Elfman Strauss, Wendy Marell,

And another cast

Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Friendship

Type : Chapter

-Di Konoha-

"Huuaahh….aku lelah sekali. Latihan ini sangat melelahkan." Naruto mengeluh.

"Sudahlah jangan mengeluh terus. Jika kau ingin bertambah kuat dan mencapai keinginanmu

kau harus latihan keras." Ujar Sakura.

"Tapi…..Kakashi-sensei, apa tidak ada cara lain?" tanya Naruto.

"Ini satu-satunya jalan agar kau dapat menguasai sepenuhnya jurus ini." Ucap Kakashi.

Sai hanya sibuk menggambar.

Tiba-tiba Naruto melihat ada sebuah buku tergeletak di bawah pohon. Ketika sedang mengambilnya tiba-tiba datanglah teman-temannya dari Team 8, Team 10, dan Team Gai beserta Gai-sensei nya.

"Hey, Naruto. Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Ehh….aku menemukan sebuah buku yang terletak di sini. Kira-kira buku apa ya?" Tanya Naruto heran.

"Umm...buka saja buku itu." Ucap Ino.

"Baiklah aku akan membukanya." Naruto pun membukanya.

Tiba-tiba cahaya keluar dari buku itu dan Naruto dan teman-temannya menghilang.

-Di Suna-

Temari, Gaara, dan Kankurou sedang memeriksa perpustakaan untuk memeriksa buku-buku yang sudah tidak terpakai. Tiba-tiba Temari menjatuhkan sebuah buku dan melihatnya.

"Buku apa ini? Tidak ada judulnya." Temari membukanya dan keluarlah cahaya sehingga Temari, Gaara dan Kankurou tiba-tiba menghilang.

-Di Akatsuki Hideout-

"Pain, apa kau pernah menyimpan buku ini?" Tanya Konan.

"Buku apa ini? Aku tidak merasa pernah melihatnya." ujar Pain.

Semua anggota Akatsuki pun berkumpul untuk melihat buku itu. Konan membukanya dan keluar cahaya. Semua anggota Akatsuki menghilang.

-Di Tempat Sasuke-

Sasuke sedang berjalan menyusuri hutan dan tiba-tiba kepalanya kejatuhan sebuah benda dan ternyata sebuah buku.

"Hah? Buku apa ini?" Sasuke pun membuka buku itu dan hilang.

-Di Fairy Tail-

"Eh, Levy-chan. Aku menemukan sebuah buku. Mau baca bersama gak?" Tanya Lucy.

"Oh, boleh..boleh…" jawab Levy.

"Buku apa yang sedang kalian baca?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Entahlah. Aku belum membukanya." Jawab Lucy.

"Tetapi, anehnya, buku ini tanpa judul dan tidak ada keterangan sama sekali." Ujar Erza.

"Iya, ya." Gray memerhatikan buku itu.

"Ayolah. Kalian terlalu memikirkan buku itu." Ujar Natsu sambil makan.

"Tapi, daripada penasaran, bagaimana kalau kita membukanya saja?" ujar Lisanna.

"Baiklah. " Lucy membuka buku itu dan orang-orang yang sedang berada di ruangan itu semua menghilang.

"Ah! Kemana semua orang di sini?" ucap Jet yang baru saja kembali dengan Droy.

NB: Semua orang yang menghilang adalah semua yang ada di daftar cast.

Setelah itu tiba-tiba terbangunlah Naruto dan ia melihat sekelilingnya. Dia langsung kaget dan berdiri melihat tempat yang sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Hah! Ini di mana?" Tanya Naruto.

Terdengar suara dengkuran.

"Haaahh! Siapa itu? Orang berambut warna pink? Yang ku tau hanya Sakura-chan yang berambut pink. Tetapi, Sakura-chan tidak mungkin sejelek ini. Lagipula ia seperti cowok." Ujar Naruto.

"Oyy! Tolong bangun. Aku ingin bertanya aku ada dimana." Ujar Naruto sambil membangunkan cowok itu. Tetapi ia tidak bangun-bangun juga sampai akhirnya Naruto kesel.

"OYY! BANGUNNN!‼" Teriak Naruto.

Akhirnya laki-laki itu bangun dan "Ehh? Ada apa Happy kau membangunkanku?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"Hey! Sekarang aku tidak Happy (senang) dan aku membangunkanmu karena aku ingin tau di mana aku dan di mana teman-temanku?" gerutu Naruto.

Terdengar suara dengkuran lagi.

"Hey! Jangan tidur lagii‼‼" teriak Naruto.

Laki-laki itu pun bangun lagi.

"Ada apa sih? Maaf tadi aku kira Happy. Hey, kau tau ke mana perginya Happy?" tanya laki-laki itu.

"AARRGGHH‼ JAWAB DULU PERTANYAANKUUUU‼" teriak Naruto.

"A? Pertanyaanmu apa?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

"DI MANA AKU DAN DI MANA TEMAN-TEMANKU?" teriak Naruto.

"A! Aku ada di mana? Aku sendiri juga tidak tau" jawab laki-laki itu.

*Naruto mojok* "Percuma juga aku teriak-teriak nanya tapi dy gak tau" ujar Naruto.

"Umm…hey namamu siapa? Aku Natsu Dragneel." Ujar laki-laki yang bernama Natsu.

"Aku Naruto Uzumaki. Umm tanda di lenganmu itu apa?" ujar Naruto.

"Ini adalah Fairy Tail Guild Mark ku" ucap Natsu.

"Guild?" Tanya Naruto.

"Iya. Apa kau tidak tau Guild itu tempat apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Tidak. " ujar Naruto.

"Guild itu adalah tempat untuk para penyihir," Terang Natsu.

"Jadi, kau adalah penyihir ya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja. Oh iya, itu yang ada di kepalamu apa?" Tanya Natsu.

"Ini adalah tanda desaku. Headband ini untuk para Shinobi atau Ninja." Terang Naruto.

"Jadi, kau adalah Ninja. WAHH! Nin nin!" ucap Natsu sambil berpose ala ninja.

"Haha. Jadi, bagaimana kau bisa ke sini?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku tidak tau. Seingatku temanku, Lucy membuka sebuah buku dan tiba-tiba terlihat sebuah cahaya dan…..aku tak ingat lagi." Ujar Natsu.

"AH! Kejadian itu sama denganku!" ujar Naruto.

"Jadi temanmu namanya Lucy juga?" Tanya Natsu.

*Naruto teardrop* "Bukan. Maksudku ketika aku membuka buku itu tiba-tiba ada cahaya keluar dari buku dan aku di sini." Terang Naruto.

"Oohh." Ujar Natsu.

"Baiklah. Sebaiknya kita harus mencari teman-teman kita yang hilang itu." Ujar Naruto.

"Ya! Aku setuju!" Ucap Natsu.

Apakah Naruto dan Natsu akan menemukan teman-teman mereka?

-To Be Continue-

Ini fanfict pertamaku. Maaf ya kalo jelek, ngebosenin atau sebagainya. Author akan berusaha buat sebagus mungkin sebisanya Author untuk next chapter.

Jaa nee


	2. Chapter 2

Previous chapter summary : Ninja di Konoha, Suna, Akatsuki Hideout, di tempat di mana Sasuke berada, dan para penyihir di Fairy Tail menemukan sebuah buku yang aneh dan ketika mereka membukanya tiba-tiba keluar cahaya dan mereka menghilang. Naruto terbangun di suatu tempat yang aneh dan ia bertemua Natsu. Mereka ingin mencari teman-temannya yang hilang.

"U…uh…aku ada di mana?" ujar Sakura.

"He…hey. Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Ujar perempuan berambut pirang yang namanya Lucy.

"Ya, terima kasih. Umm…sebenarnya aku ada di mana?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku juga tidak tau aku di mana." Jawab Lucy.

"Lucy! Kita harus mencari Natsu!" ujar kucing berwarna biru yang namanya Happy.

"Ah! Kucing ini berbicara." Ujar Sakura.

"Ya, ini kucing temanku. Namanya Happy." Ujar Lucy.

"Hai, aku Happy." Ucap Happy.

"Hai, Namaku Sakura Haruno. Namamu siapa?" ujar Sakura

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia." Ujar Lucy.

"Jadi, apa kau bisa ke sini karena buku itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"U-uh. Iya. Sekarang aku tidak tau teman-teman ku berada di mana." Jawab Lucy.

"Berarti kejadian kita sama. Aku juga bias terdampar di sini karena temanku membuka buku itu.

Jadi, sebaiknya kita mencari teman-teman kita."

"Iya. Tapi apakah kau seorang ninja? Karena kau membawa kunai dan shuriken." Tanya Lucy.

"Ya, Kau?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku seorang penyihir." Jawab Lucy.

"Lucy-san!" teriak seorang anak kecil yang ternyata Wendy.

"Ah! Wendy dan Charle. Senangnya bertemu dengan kalian." Ucap Lucy.

"Oh, ini teman-temanmu, Lucy?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, perkenalkan ini adalah Wendy Marvell dan kucing ini bernama Charle." Lucy memperkenalkan.

"Oh, salam kenal. Namaku Sakura Haruno." Ujar Sakura.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus mencari teman-teman kita." Ujar Lucy.

"Ya!" jawab Sakura, Wendy, dan Happy bersamaan.

"Gray! Juvia! Bangunlah!" Erza memerintah.

"Hah? Ada apa?" Tanya Gray masih setengah tidur.

"A! Suara Gray-sama! Jangan-jangan…aku…Kyaa‼" pikir Juvia sambil blushing.

"Ayo bangunlah kalian berdua! Kita berada di tempat yang aneh." Ujar Erza.

"Hah! Di mana ini?" Gray melihat ke sekelilingnya. "Oyy! Juvia, bangunlah!"

"Suara Gray-sama membangunkanku!" ujar Juvia.

"Kupikir buku itu yang menyebabkan kita berada di sini. Buku yang dibuka Lucy." Ujar Erza.

"Umm…siapa itu yang sedang melakukan seperti ritual? Dan siapa orang yang berambut pirang itu? Apakah dia Lucy?" Tanya Gray.

"Huh! Aku tidak pernah bertemu dangan orang-orang yang memakai jubah hitam dengan gambar awan merah. Aku tidak tau siapa sepertinya dia bukan Lucy." Jawab Erza.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk kembali ke Guild kita?" Tanya Juvia.

"Kupikir sebaiknya kita mencari teman-teman kita. Aku akan tanya kepada mereka di mana kita sebenarnya." Ujar Erza.

"Permisi, apa kalian tau di mana kita sebenarnya?" Tanya Erza.

"Aku tidak tau. Bahkan, aku terdampar di sini dengan orang yang selalu ritual itu." Jawab orang yang berambut pirang bernama Deidara.

"Diamlah kau Deidara sialan!" ujar orang yang sedang ritual itu bernama Hidan.

"Kenapa kau harus bersamaku di sini, Hidan?" Tanya Deidara.

"Kenapa kalian jadi berantem?" Tanya Gray.

"DIAM KAU!" ujar Deidara dan Hidan berbarengan.

"Erza, apa kita tinggalkan mereka saja atau memisahkan mereka?" Tanya Gray.

"Kupikir aku harus memisahkan mereka untuk mencari tau apa mereka jujur atau berbohong." Ujar Erza

" KALIAN! HENTIKAAAN‼" Teriak Erza dengan wajah serem.

"Kubilang diam! Aku hanya punya urusan dengan orang ini!" jawab Deidara marah-marah.

Erza langsung keluar aura hitamnya sambil ngeluarin pedangnya ke arah Deidara.

"Hah? Kau ngajak ribut?" Tanya Deidara nantangin Erza.

Erza langsung Requip dan mengubah armornya menjadi Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"A…Apa kau sebenarnya? Bagaiman kau bisa merubah armormu dan mengeluarkan pedangmu dengan mudah?" Tanya Deidara penasaran.

"Aku adalah penyihir." Ujar Erza.

"Hey..Hey…kenapa jadi kalian yang bertengkar?" Tanya Gray bingung.

"Diamlah Gray, orang ini butuh pelajaran." Jawab Erza.

"Lagipula kita akan mencari teman-teman kita." ujar Gray.

Erza langsung menyerang Deidara. Deidara pun mengeluarkan claynya dan meledakkannya.

"Uh, dia tidak mendengarkanku." Kata Gray.

"Kau harus mengerti arti seni jika kau mau melawanku" kata Deidara.

"Aku mengerti, dengan hand seal itu berarti kau adalah seorang Ninja." Ujar Erza.

"Tentu saja. Aku ninja yang paling mengerti seni." Kata Deidara.

Si Hidan sibuk ritual lagi.

"Circle Sword!" Erza menyerang Deidara.

Tapi, tiba-tiba Deidara dan Hidan mendapat panggilan dari Leader (Pain).

"Baiklah, sepertinya pertarungan kita hanya sampai di sini. Aku harus pergi. Hidan ayo pergi." Kata Deidara.

"Baiklah." Kata Hidan. Merekapun pergi.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita juga harus pergi mencari teman-teman kita." Kata Gray.

"Ya. Maaf aku terlalu marah dengannya sehingga membuang-buang waktu untuk bertarung dengannya." Kata Erza.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Ayo!" kata Gray.

Lalu Erza, Gray, dan Juvia pergi mencari teman-teman mereka.

"Lisanna, kita harus kemana?" Tanya Mirajane.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku tidak mencium jejak mereka sama sekali." Jawab Lisanna yang Take Over menjadi anjing.

"Ahh! Jangan menyerah! Menyerah bukan laki-laki!" Kata Elfman.

"Tapi, aku bukan laki-laki!" ujar Lisanna.

"Haah‼ Ini menyusahkan. Aku tidak bisa minum bir lagi!" ujar Cana.

"Haaahhh…..aku lelah" ujar Levy.

"Lagipula di mana yang lain? Kenapa kita bisa berpencar?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Shikamaru, kita tanya mereka saja. Hai! Kalian! Apa kalian tau di mana kita sebenarnya?" Ujar Ino.

"Hah? Siapa mereka?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Maaf, kami tidak tau." Kata Mira.

"Oh. Jadi apa yang kalian lakukan di sini jika kalian tidak tau di mana ini?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Kami sedang mencari teman-teman kami yang hilang." Jawab Mira.

"Oh, berarti kita sama dong. Kami juga sedang mencari teman-teman kami."kata Ino.

"Yah, snack ku habis. Persediaan ku sudah habis." Kata Chouji.

"Berhentilah makan, Chouji." Kata Ino.

"Akhirnya kalian ketemu juga!" ujar Kiba bersama teman-teman Team 8 yang baru menemukan Team 10 dengan penciuman Akamaru.

"Ooohh! Sekarang berarti tinggal mencari Team Gai, dan Team 7." Kata Ino.

"Jadi, kalian itu siapa?" Tanya Gajeel.

"Kami adalah ninja dari Konoha." Jawab Kiba.

"Ninja? Wah! Perkenalkan kami adalah penyihir (mage) dari Guild Fairy Tail." Kata Mirajane.

"Jadi, bagaimana kita bisa menemukan teman-teman kita?" Tanya Kiba.

"Uuuhh….ternyata ada orang. Mari masuk untuk makan sebentar. Pasti kalian lapar, kan? Aku telah menyiapkan Barbeque." Ujar seorang kakek yang tiba-tiba keluar dan sok akrab (?).

"Waahhh! Barbeque‼ Aku mau!" ujar Chouji bersemangat.

"Wah, ternyata di sini ada orang juga, ya? Ku kira ini tempat yang tidak berpenghuni." Kata Kiba.

"Apa yang kau katakan? Di sini banyak sekali orang." Kata kakek tersebut.

"Hah? Tapi…sama sekali tidak ada orang di luar sana." Kata Ino.

"Sebaiknya kau lihat ke luar lagi." Jawab kakek Itu.

"A…apa? Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa? Tapi…." Ujar Ino yang sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

"Ada apa Ino?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Lihat!" Kata Ino.

"Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana bisa banyak orang di luar sana?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"_Apa orang ini menggunakan Genjutsu?"_ pikir Shikamaru.

"Ini cukup aneh." Kata Levy.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kalian makan terlebih dahulu." Kata kakek itu.

"Apa aku boleh tau siapa sebenarnya dirimu?" Tanya Mira.

"Ah iya, maaf aku lupa memperkenalkan diriku. Namaku adalah….ah…siapa namaku tadi?" Tanya kakek itu sambil kebingungan sendiri.

"Huh…merepotkan" keluh Shikamaru.

"_Tapi ku rasa benar-benar ada yang aneh di sini."_ Pikir Shikamaru.

Siapakah kakek ini sebenarnya? Apa yang terjadi sehingga tempat misterius itu menjadi ramai?

-To Be Continue-


	3. Chapter 3

Previous chapter summary: Sakura bertemu dengan Lucy, Happy, Wendy, dan Charle. Erza, Gray, dan Juvia bertemu dengan 2 anggota Akatsuki. Team 8 dan Team 10 bertemu dengan Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman, Levy, dan Gajeel. Team 8, Team 10, dan anggota Fairy Tail yang bertemu mereka bertemu dengan kakek yang misterius.

"Aku mencium bau makanan!" ucap Natsu.

"Aku tidak mencium bau apa-apa," Kata Naruto.

"Sudah ikuti aku saja!" ujar Natsu sambil berlari mengikuti bau makanan tersebut.

"Hey! Tunggu!" Kata Naruto sambil mengejar Natsu.

"Dari sini bau makanannya," Kata Natsu.

"Oh iya. Sekarang aku baru mencium bau makanannya," Kata Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Natsu menghilang karena dia sudah masuk ke rumah dimana dia mencium bau makanan.

"Hey! Natsu!" gerutu Naruto. Naruto pun masuk ke rumah tersebut.

Setelah masuk, "Apa? Shikamaru! Ino! Chouji! Hinata! Kiba! Shino! Kalian di sini!" ujar Naruto kaget.

"Hey! Naruto! Kau kemana saja?" tanya Kiba.

"Aku terdampar di suatu tempat dan aku bertemu dengan Natsu dan mencari kalian," kata Naruto.

"Natsu?" tanya Kiba.

"Iya. Laki-laki berambut warna pink itu," ujar Naruto, "Tapi sekarang dia di mana ya?"

"Oh. Dia ada di sana bersama teman-temannya," jawab Ino.

"Wah! Natsu! Kau juga telah menemukan teman-temanmu!" kata Naruto.

"Ya. Tapi belum semuanya," kata Natsu.

"Sepertinya teman-temanku yang lain juga tidak ada," kata Naruto.

"Hey, apakah di luar tadi ada banyak orang?" Tanya Levy.

"Hah? Tidak. Sepertinya di tempat ini hanya ada kita semua," kata Naruto

"Coba kau lihat lagi," kata kakek yang tiba-tiba muncul entah dari mana.

Natsu dan Naruto melihat ke luar

"APA!" kata Natsu dan Naruto bersamaan.

"Tapi, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh dari kakek ini," bisik Shikamaru.

...

"Huhh, aku lelah," keluh Tenten

"Jangan menyerah! Jika kau menyerah kau akan kehilangan masa muda mu!" tegas Lee.

"Itulah muridku," kata Gai-sensei.

"Aku tidak melihat tanda-tanda mereka," ujar Neji sambil mengaktifkan byakugannya.

"Tunggu! Sepertinya aku melihat chakra 2 orang. Sepertinya dia adalah….Kakashi-sensei dan Sai," kata Neji

"Hey! Kakashi!" teriak Gai.

"Huh? Oh, ternyata kalian di sana," ujar Kakashi.

"Apakah kalian menemukan yang lain?" tanya Sai.

"Belum. Tapi kita pasti akan menemukannya!" semangat Lee.

"Ku rasa sebaiknya kita harus terus berjalan agar dapat menemukan yang lain dan keluar dari tempat yang sangat sepi ini," ujar Tenten.

"Baiklah, ayo!" ujar Lee.

...

"Ada apa, Leader?" tanya Deidara.

"Kita berada di dunia yang tidak diketahui di mana keberadaannya. Apa kalian mempunyai ide untuk keluar dari tempat ini dan kembali ke dunia yang asli?" tanya Pain.

"Apakah kau mempunyai buku yang memindahkan kita ke tempat ini?" tanya Konan.

"Ada. Tetapi ketika aku membukanya isinya kosong," ujar Pain.

"Mungkin untuk mengetahui isi buku itu kita harus melakukan sesuatu," ujar Kisame.

"Melakukan apa?" tanya Hidan.

"Lihat tulisan di sampul belakang buku itu," ujar Itachi.

"Wah! Aku baru melihat ada tulisan itu!" ujar Tobi yang bertingkah seperti anak kecil.

" Apakah damai dan perang dapat bersatu?…,un" Deidara membaca tulisan tersebut.

"Apakah yang dimaksud dalam tulisan itu kebaikan dan keburukan dapat bersatu?" Tanya Sasori.

"Sepertinya tidak. Karena plus + min = min *rumus matematika*. Jadi, kebaikan + keburukan = tidak bersatu," ujar Tobi sok pinter.

"Tobi! Kau sangat memalukan. Mengapa dengan rumus matematika, un!" gerutu Deidara.

"Apa kau iri denganku karena kau tidak bisa matematika?" sindir Tobi.

"Diam kau! Atau akan kuledakkan dirimu, un!" Deidara marah.

"Sudah! Jika kalian ingin bertengkar, sebaiknya jangan di sini!" perintah Pain.

"Pain, menurutku dalam buku itu, kita dalam posisi perang," ujar Konan.

"Jadi, apa kita harus menemukan kedamaian itu?" ujar Kakuzu.

"Sepertinya begitu," ujar Konan.

"Tapi, siapa kedamaian itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Sesuatu kebaikan. Mungkin seseorang yang sering melakukan kebaikan atau ada dipihak kebaikan," ujar Itachi.

"Bagaimana cara kita menemukan mereka?" tanya Kisame.

"Mari kita berpencar berkeliling kota ini untuk menemukan mereka," ujar Pain.

"Baik!" seru semua anggota Akatsuki.

...

"Di mana aku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ah! Sasuke! Kau sudah sadar," ujar Karin yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba bisa berada di situ.

"Karin? Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ketika aku, Suigetsu, dan Juugo sedang mencarimu, kami menemukanmu sedang membuka buku ini dan tiba-tiba keluarlah cahaya. Entah kenapa kami bisa terbawa juga ke sini," jelas Karin sambil memegang buku itu.

"Ya, begitulah Sasuke. Apa kau tau ini di mana?" tanya Suigetsu.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi sebaiknya kita pergi untuk mencari sesuatu yang dapat menjadi petunjuk," ujar Sasuke.

...

"Lucy-san, Sakura-san, sepertinya aku merasakan ada yang datang," ujar Wendy.

"Huh? Kira-kira siapa ya?" Tanya Lucy.

"Bagaimanapun kita harus waspada. Takutnya orang itu adalah musuh," tegas Sakura.

"Ya!" ujar Lucy.

"Ah! Sakura!" seru seseorang yang ternyata Tenten.

"Oh! Tenten! Wah, kalian ada di sini! Senangnyaaa!" seru Sakura kegirangan.

"Sakura! Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Lee.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja. Umm…perkenalkan ini teman-teman baruku. Dia Lucy Heartfilia, ini Wendy Marvell, kucing biru ini Happy, dan kucing putih ini Charle. Mereka adalah penyihir," ujar Sakura sambil memperkenalkan mereka.

"Oh, hi! Perkenalkan, aku adalah Tenten, ini adalah Rock Lee, ini Neji Hyuuga, ini Gai-sensei, ini Sai, dan ini Kakashi-sensei. Salam kenal!" ujar Tenten.

"Hi, salam kenal," ujar Lucy.

"Aku melihat chakra banyak orang!" seru Neji tiba-tiba.

"Jangan-jangan mereka adalah teman-teman kita," ujar Sakura.

"Mereka ada di dalam rumah tersebut," ujar Neji.

"Mari kita segera ke sana!" seru Sakura.

-Di dalam rumah tersebut-

"Permisi," ujar Sakura

"Waaahhh‼ Sakura-chan!" seru Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Haha. Ternyata kalian di sini," ujar Sakura girang.

"Ah! Natsu!" seru Happy.

"Happy! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana," ujar Natsu.

"Wah! Syukurlah, sekarang kita sudah menemukan semua teman kita," ujar Lucy.

"Tapi, tunggu! Di mana Erza, Gray, dan Juvia?" ujar Mirajane.

"Oh, iya. Aku baru sadar mereka tidak ada di sini," ujar Lisanna.

Tiba-tiba," Aku sudah mengira kalian ada di sini," ujar Erza yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Darimana kau tau kita ada di sini?" tanya Lucy.

"Di atas genteng ada cerobong asap yang sedang mengeluarkan asap. Jadi, pasti di dalam rumah ini ada orang," jelas Erza.

"Wah! Siapa mereka ini?" Tanya Gray.

"Oh. Mereka adalah ninja," ujar Mira.

"Ninja!" tanya Erza kaget.

"Iya. Ada apa, Erza? Sepertinya kau sangat terkejut," tanya Lucy.

"Tadi, aku bertemu ninja yang sangat mengesalkan. Entah siapa namanya. Mereka memakai jubah hitam berlambang awan merah. Yang satu rambutnya berwarna silver atau abu-abu dan dia sering melakukan ritual. Satu lagi dia berambut pirang dan menggunakan clay yang dapat meledak untuk menyerang lawannya. Apa itu teman-teman kalian?" tanya Erza.

"Jubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah… Mereka pasti anggota Akatsuki!" seru Naruto.

"Akatsuki?" tanya Natsu.

"Akatsuki adalah perkumpulan ninja S-Rank yaitu ninja yang sangat hebat. Tetapi, perkumpulan itu bertujuan untuk mengumpulkan semua bijuu dengan cara membunuh jinchuuriki. Jadi, mereka adalah perkumpulan ninja yang bertujuan jahat," jelas Kakashi.

"Tunggu! Aku tidak mengerti maksud dari jinchuuriki itu," ujar Lucy.

"Jinchuuriki adalah orang yang di dalam tubuhnya tersegel seekor bijuu atau monster berekor atau lebih tepatnya lagi hewan raksasa berekor. Akatsuki mengincar kekuatan-kekuatan bijuu karena kekuatan bijuu sangat kuat," jelas Kakashi.

"Yah, aku juga termasuk jinchuuriki. Karena dalam tubuhku tersegel bijuu yaitu kyuubi atau ekor sembilan," ujar Naruto.

"Hah! Kau adalah jinchuuriki. Jadi, kau juga diincar sama Akatsuki?" tanya Natsu.

"Ya, tapi itu tidak akan mudah selama aku dapat mengendalikan kekuatan kyuubi ini," kata Naruto yakin.

"Bagaimana bisa Akatsuki berada di tempat ini?" tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin mereka juga mempunyai buku yang membuat kita menjadi ke sini," ujar Ino.

"Tapi, yang paling penting bagaimana cara kita bisa kembali ke tempat asal kita?" tanya Kiba.

"Umm…coba lihat di belakang sampul buku itu. Terdapat tulisan," ujar Hinata.

"Wah, kau benar," ujar Levy sambil melihat ke buku yang dipegangnya.

"Umm…'Apakah damai dan perang dapat bersatu?'"ujar Lucy sambil membacanya.

"Apa ya maksud dari kata-kata itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Untuk lebih jelasnya mungkin kita harus melihat ke dalam buku itu," ujar Mira.

"Hmm…kosong," ujar Tenten.

"Ini tidak kosong. Tapi tulisan-tulisan ini tidak terlihat," ujar Levy.

"Bagaimana kau tau?" tanya Wendy.

"Aku merasakan terdapat huruf-huruf di kertas ini. Mari kita lihat dengan kacamata pembaca ku," ujar Levy.

"…." teman-teman lain memperhatikan Levy.

"Benar! Ada tulisan di sini!" seru Levy.

"Apa tulisannya?" tanya Elfman.

"_Dunia tempat pertandingan. Bersatulah dan lawan semua halangan yang ada. Keinginan dari kalian akan terwujudkan._" ujar Levy sambil membacanya.

"Apa hanya itu?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Ya, di dalam buku ini hanya tertulis kalimat-kalimat itu," jawab Levy.

"Kalian telah menemukan teman-teman kalian. Bagaimana jika kita semua jalan-jalan mengelilingi kota ini?" tanya kakek itu yang tiba-tiba muncul lagi.

Ke mana mereka akan pergi? Apa yang akan terjadi setelah itu? Di mana keberadaan Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou?

-To be continue-

**Duh, author maaf bgt ya..lupa certain tentang Gaara, Temari, sama Kankurou gimana gara2 ngerjainnya malem2…hehehe….nanti di next chater aku akan certain ttg mereka…oh, iya aku jg tambahin Karin, Suigetsu, sama Juugo soalnya gk enak klo sasuke cuma sendiri…..please, review nya ya….jaa nee.. ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Previous chapter summary: Semua ninja Konoha dan mage Fairy Tail telah berkumpul. Akatsukipun juga telah berkumpul dan Sasuke serta Tim Taka yang lain sudah berkumpul. Mereka mencoba untuk memecahkan misteri dari tulisan yang terdapat pada buku itu.

"Gaara, kita harus ke mana lagi?" tanya Kankurou.

" Mari terus mencari orang yang dapat memberi kita informasi mengenai tempat ini," ujar Gaara.

"Tunggu! Itu bukankah Akasuna no Sasori dan Deidara?" tanya Temari sambil menunjuk 2 orang yang sedang berjalan.

"Apa yang dilakukan Akatsuki di sini? Apa jangan-jangan dunia ini adalah bagian dari rencana mereka," ujar Kankurou.

"Apa kita haus sembunyi, Gaara?" tanya Temari.

"Sebaiknya kita sembunyi dulu. Karena jika kita menunjukkan diri kita, kita akan semakin dalam keadaan yang sulit," ujar Gaara.

Mereka pun bersembunya di balik batu yang besar di sekitar situ.

"Hey, Sasori no Danna. Kira-kira siapa, ya yang menjadi kebaikan itu, un?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku tidak tau," jawab Sasori singkat.

"Apa jangan-jangan itu adalah orang yang berkelahi dengan ku, un?" tanya Deidara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hmm? Orang? Siapa?" Sasori penasaran.

"Tadi ketika dalam perjalanan ke tempat perkumpulan Akatsuki, aku dan Hidan bertemu dengan 3 orang. Mereka menggunakan kekuatan sihir, un," ujar Deidara.

" Jadi, mereka bukan ninja," ujar Sasori.

"Penyihir?" bisik Gaara di balik batu.

"Aku merasakan ada yang datang," ujar Sasori.

Tiba-tiba seseorang dengan kecepatan tinggi melewati mereka berdua.

"Siapa itu? Dia cepat sekali, un!" ujar Deidara.

"…" Sasori terdiam.

"Dia tidak akan lolos dariku, un‼" ujar Deidara. Deidara pun melempar claynya ke tempat yang sangat jauh dan ketika orang yang cepat itu tepat sampai di mana Deidara meletakkan clay itu Deidara langsung meledakkannya.

Orang itu pun berhenti, "Siapa kau?" tanya orang itu.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya. Siapa kau?" tanya Deidara.

"Aku Racer. Mengapa kau meledakkan benda itu?" tanya orang yang bernama Racer.

"Hn. Namaku Deidara. Karena kau menabrakku saat tadi kau berlari," bohong Deidara.

" Kau tidak dapat membohongiku. Karena aku tadi tidak menabrak siapa-siapa saat aku lari walaupun aku lari dengan kecepatan tinggi," ujar Racer.

" Tch. Baiklah karena aku penasaran siapa kau dan mengapa kau bisa lari secepat itu," Deidara mengakui.

"Aku adalah penyihir dan aku dapat lari secepat ini karena ini adalah sihir ku. Maaf aku tidak dapat berlama-lama," ujar Racer sambil pergi.

"Apa dia itu teman dari penyihir-penyihir yang tadi bertemu denganku, un?" tanya Deidara.

"…" Sasori masih diam.

Mereka berdua pun pergi.

"Hey, mereka sudah pergi. Kita harus melanjutkan perjalanan kita," ujar Temari.

Akhirnya Gaara, Temari, dan Kankurou melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

"Jalan-jalan? Kemana, Kek?" tanya Naruto.

"Mari ikut aku! Di kota ini terdapat tempat yang sangat indah," ujar kakek itu.

Mereka semua pun pergi.

"Wah, aku tidak menyangka. Sepertinya tadi di luar sini terasa sepi. Tapi ternyata sekarang sangat ramai," ujar Lucy.

"Ya, aku juga merasa aneh," ujar Ino.

"Hey! Apakah itu Gaara?!" seru Naruto.

"Ah iya! Benar!" seru Sakura.

"Gaara!" teriak Naruto.

"Gaara, itu Naruto!" seru Temari.

"Wah. Aku bingung. Kenapa ninja Suna juga dapat ada di kota ini. Hey, hey, Gaara. Apakah kau ada di sini karena kau punya buku seperti ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk bukunya.

"Iya," jawab Gaara.

"Syukurlah kalian menemukan teman kalian yang lainnya. Mari kita lanjutkan perjalanan," ujar kakek itu.

"Kita sampai. Ini adalah air terjun di kota ini," ujar kakek.

" Wah! Indah sekali!" seru Sakura.

"Udaranya sangat menyejukkan," ujar Wendy.

"Mari kita piknik!" seru Erza yang sangat bersemangat.

Semuanya teardrop.

Mereka semuapun beristirahat dan melakukan kegiatan mereka masing-masing. Sai menggambar pemandangan. Naruto, Natsu, Gray, Kiba lomba minum air kelapa. Juvia mainan air. Shino mainan serangga (?). Temari dan Wendy menikmati udara. Happy, Charle, dan Panther Lily main sama Akamaru. Erza, Lucy, Sakura, Hinata, Ino sedang piknik. Levy, Mirajane, dan Lisanna membaca buku. Cana dan Tenten bermain fortune telling meggunakan kartu Cana. Lee, Guy-sensei, Neji, Elfman sedang berlatih. Gajeel duduk di bawah air terjun juga untuk berlatih. Kakashi-sensei sibuk baca Icha-Icha Paradise. Gaara dan Kankurou hanya duduk-duduk saja. Shikamaru tidur. Chouji makan keripik.

Tiba-tiba…

Naruto POV

Saat aku sedang lomba minum air kelapa bersama Natsu, Gray, dan Kiba tiba-tiba…

"Wah, wah. Sepertinya ada yang sedang bersenang-senang di sini," ujar seorang perempuan.

" Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu teman-temanmu yang dulu, Sasuke," ujar seorang laki-laki.

'_Apa! Sasuke?'_ dalam hatiku.

"Hn," terdengar suara laki-laki mengiyakan.

Benar. Sepertinya itu suara Sasuke. Akupun menoleh dan melihat…Sasuke!

"Sasuke! Bagaimana bisa kau di sini? A-Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku yang sangat kaget melihat ada Sasuke di sini.

Sasukepun hanya diam saja. Aku melihat ke arah Sakura dan terlihat wajahnya sangat kaget sekaligus sedih.

"Huh? Siapa dia?" tanya Natsu.

"Sangat panjang ceritanya," ujarku.

"Beritau aku bagaimana caranya untuk keluar dari sini," ujar Sasuke tiba-tiba.

"Maaf, kamipun tidak tau bagaimana caranya. Jika kami sudah tau pasti kami sudah ke luar dari sini," ujar Erza tiba-tiba.

"Hmph. Pasti kalian sudah menemukan beberapa petunjuk dari buku ini, kan?" tanya orang yang kalau tidak salah namanya Suigetsu.

Kemudian terdengar suara orang…

"Hmm…Itachi, menurutmu kita harus mencari ke mana kebaikan itu?" ujar seseorang.

'_Apa! Itu Akatsuki! Ternyata benar yang dibilang Erza bahwa Akatsuki ada di sini,'_ pikir ku.

"Huh? Wah, wah. Kyuubi dan Sasuke ada di sini," ujar yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kisame. Dan dia bersama Itachi.

"Hey! Tunggu! Apa kalian adalah Akatsuki?" tanya Gray.

"Ya," ujar Kisame.

End Naruto POV

Erza POV

Tiba-tiba datang dua orang yang memakai jubah hitam berlambangkan awan merah. Aku langsung berpikir mereka adalah teman dari orang yang berkelahi denganku tadi.

"Hey! Tunggu! Apa kalian adalah Akatsuki?" tiba-tiba Gray bertanya.

"Ya," ujar orang yang mukanya seperti ikan.

"Berarti kalian tau orang yang berambut pirang dan menggunakan clay yang bisa meledak!?" seru ku.

"Oh, itu Deidara," ujar orang-ikan itu.

"Di mana dia sekarang?" tanya ku.

"Aku tidak tau. Mungkin dia sedang mencari sesuatu," ujar orang-ikan itu.

"Itachi! Bagaimana kau bisa di sini," ujar orang yang tadi disebut-sebut sebagai Sasuke.

"Buku itu yang membuat semua anggota Akatsuki berada di sini," ujar orang yang bernama Itachi.

End Erza POV

Normal POV

"Haahhhh‼ Aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi di sini!" seru Natsu.

Kemudian Itachi dan Kisame terlihat diam. Mereka ternyata sedang berbicara dengan anggota Akatsuki yang lain.

"Aku pikir mereka adalah kebaikan itu," ujar Itachi.

"Kebaikan? Maksudmu kebaikan yang terdapat dalam sampul belakang buku itu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, apa kau tau siapa kebaikan itu?" tanya Kisame.

"Tunggu! Aku mengerti isi dari tulisan di dalam buku ini!" seru Levy.

"Apa artinya?" tanya Lucy.

"Dunia tempat pertandingan. Bersatulah dan lawan semua halangan yang ada. Keinginan dari kalian akan terwujudkan. Menurutku artinya adalah jika kebaikan dan kejahatan bersatu dan yang timbul hanya peperangan maka permasalahan tidak akan selesai tetapi semakin panjang. Jadi, menurutku kebaikan dan kejahatan harus menimbulkan perdamaian agar permasalahan dan keinginan kita akan terwujudkan," ujar Levy menjelaskan.

"Tapi, apa yang dimaksud damai dan perang itu?" tanya Hinata.

"Damai. Damai berarti suatu kebaikan dan perang adalah sebaliknya. Sepertinya orang yang biasa melakukan kejahatan adalah perang dan orang yang biasa melakukan kebaikan adalah damai," ujar Shikamaru.

"Aha! Mungkin Akatsuki itu adalah perang! Karena dari yang ku dengar Akatsuki adalah organisasi jahat!" seru Natsu.

"Mungkin kita dan Akatsuki harus berdamai agar bisa keluar dari dunia ini," ujar Sakura.

"Ternyata ada ninja Konoha dan Suna di sini," ujar Tobi yang tiba-tiba datang bersama semua member Akatsuki.

"Kau‼‼!" seru Erza ketika melihat Deidara.

"Hmph. Mengapa aku harus bertemu dengan perempuan ini lagi," ujar Deidara.

"Dan…pertarungan pun terjadi lagi," ujar Gray.

"Hey! Kau keren! Kau mempunya banyak piercings di wajahmu! Hahahahaha!" seru Natsu kepada Pain.

"N-Natsu, sebaiknya kau berhati-hati dengan dia," ujar Naruto sambil teardrop.

"Wah, kalian sudah menemukan teman kalian yang lain. Mari kita kembali ke rumah. Sepertinya rumahku cukup untuk kalian semua," ujar kakek yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Apa! Jadi, aku harus serumah dengan dia!" seru Deidara sambil menunjuk Erza.

"Tch. Aku juga tidak mau sering bertemu dengan orang sepertimu," ujar Erza.

"Sudah, jika kalian mau berkelahi besok saja. Karena hari semakin gelap," ujar kakek.

Semuanya pun pergi ke rumah kakek tersebut.

Apa yang akan terjadi apabila mereka serumah? Apakah mereka akan berkelahi atau akur?

-To be continue-

Fyuh…akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf bgt ya teman2 sekalian updatenya lama bgt. Banyak tugas sekolah. Oh iya maaf juga ya…kayaknya tulisannya byk yg typo deh…hehehe. Oh iya, please review nya ya..thx.


	5. Chapter 5

Previous summary: semua ninja Konoha dan Suna, Akatsuki member, Team Taka, Fairy Tail mage telah saling bertemu. Kakek itu pun mengajak semuanya tinggal di rumahnya.

-Di rumah Kakek-

"Selamat datang kembali di rumahku," ujar kakek itu.

"Eh, kenapa kami tidak tinggal di penginapan sekitar sini saja? Kalau semuanya di sini rumah ini akan terasa sangat sempit," ujar Sakura.

"Di tempat ini tidak ada tempat penginapan. Karena tidak ada satu orangpun dari kota lain pernah datang ke sini. Lagipula rumahku mempunyai kamar yang sangat banyak." ujar kakek itu.

"Untuk apa kamarmu sangat banyak? Kau hanya tinggal sendiri, kan?" tanya Lucy.

"Dulu aku mempunyai anak yang sangat banyak. Tetapi kini mereka sudah meninggal karena peristiwa yang pernah terjadi di kota ini," ujar kakek itu.

"Peristiwa? Peristiwa apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dulu kota ini adalah kota yang penuh dengan penyihir dan ninja. Mereka tidak pernah akur satu sama lain. Mereka selalu bertarung. Sampai pada akhirnya, pertarungan mereka mencapai klimaks dan timbullah perang besar antara penyihir dan ninja," jelas kakek itu.

"Perang antara penyihir dan ninja?" tanya Natsu.

"Perang itu disebabkan karena apa?" tanya Erza.

"Sebenarnya dahulu penyihir dan ninja sangat damai. Tetapi setelah ada pengadu dombaan antara penyihir dan ninja, mereka terus berperang dan tidak pernah mau memaafkan satu sama lain. Di pihak penyihir menginginkan suatu percampuran kekuatan sihir dan chakra dalam setiap ninja dan penyihir di kota ini. Pihak ninja pun setuju. Tetapi di kota ini juga terdapat orang yang tidak dikaruniai kekuatan ninja ataupun sihir dan mereka sangat tidak suka ataupun iri kepada mereka para ninja dan penyihir. Karena terkadang orang-orang biasa diperlakukan tidak baik oleh penyihir-penyihir ataupun ninja-ninja yang sombong karena kekuatannya. Orang-orang biasapun merasa terinjak-injak harga dirinya. Mereka mendengar rencana percampuran sihir dan chakra sehingga mereka merencanakan suatu pengadu dombaan. Salah satu dari merekapun menemui para ninja dan mengatakan bahwa pihak penyihir berencana menyatukan sihir dan chakra agar penyihir dapat mengambil alih semua kekuatan itu dan membuat semua orang di kota ini menjadi penyihir dan menguasai sepenuhnya atas kota ini. Pihak ninja termakan dengan omongan itu dan langsung menyerang pemimpin dari pihak penyihir. Para penyihir pun tidak terima dengan kematian sang pemimpin dan melawan balik para ninja. Begitu seterusnya sehingga terjadi peperangan. Orang yang selamat dari perang itu hanya sedikit," jelas kakek itu.

"Maaf telah menanyakan ini. Aku merasa bersalah," ujar Erza.

"Oh, tidak apa. Haha, kalian juga penyihir dan ninja, kan? Itu sebagai pelajaran kalian agar tidak berkelahi satu sama lain hanya karena omongan orang lain," ujar kakek itu.

"Hoaaahhmm," Shikamaru menguap.

"Ahh, sebaiknya kalian tidur. Pasti kalian sangat lelah mencari teman kalian seharian. Kalian dapat memilih kamar manapun yang kalian suka," ujar kakek itu.

-Di tempat lain-

"Aku mendengarnya. Aku mendengar semuanya. Aku akan membuat kejadian itu terjadi lagi," ujar seorang laki-laki miseterius.

-Di rumah Kakek-

"Aku akan memilih kamar ini," ujar Erza dan Deidara berbarengan sambil menunjuk kamar yang sama.

"Grrr…kenapa aku harus berdebat lagi denganmu? Aku tetap akan memilih kamar ini, un!" seru Deidara.

"Grrr…A-"ucapan Erza terpotong.

"Erza, ayo kau bersamaku saja," ujar Mirajane sambil narik-narik Erza.

"T-Tapi‼" ujar Erza sambil marah-marah.

"Hah! Kali ini aku menang, un!" Deidara bangga.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu menang!" teriak Erza sambil masuk ke dalam kamar yang lain.

"Deidara-senpai! Aku ingin sekamar denganmu!" ujar Tobi kayak anak kecil.

"Ihhh! Tidak! Kau itu memalukan, un!" ujar Deidara marah-marah.

"Deidara, Tobi. Kita semua Akatsuki akan sekamar. Kecuali Konan," ujar Pain.

"Apa?!" seru Deidara.

Di kamar Erza…

"Mira! Kenapa kau menarikku tadi?" tanya Erza marah-marah.

"Maaf ya, Erza. Karena jika kalian bertengkar lagi rumah ini akan hancur karena kalian. Lagipula aku juga tidak ingin terjadi perang antara penyihir dan ninja," ujar Mira.

"Mira, kau terlalu berlebihan jika berpikir akan terjadi perang jika aku dan Deidara bertengkar," ujar Erza.

"Tetapi, mengenai rumah ini akan hancur itu benar, hehehe," ujar Lucy.

"Levy, bagaimana? Apakah kau sudah menemukan petunjuk mengenai buku itu?" tanya Lisanna.

"Belum. Aku masih belum mengerti mengenai siapakah kebaikan dan kejahatan itu? Apakah benar Akatsuki itu merupakan kejahatan itu?" ujar Levy.

"Ini sangat sulit," ujar Lisanna.

"Semuanya! Jika kalian ingin mandi, di dekat sini ada pemandian air panas. Jika kalian ingin ke sana aku akan tunjukan jalannya," ujar kakek itu.

Semuanyapun pergi ke pemandian air panas.

-di pemandian air panas-

Di tempat perempuan…

"Haahh…segarnya. Akhirnya aku bisa rileks," ujar Lucy.

"Haha…rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak rileks seperti ini," ujar Sakura.

"Um..Karin bisakah kau berikan sampo itu?" tanya Ino.

"Ini," ujar Karin sambil melempar samponya ke arah Ino.

"Hey, sebaiknya kita semua harus akrab satu sama lain untuk sekarang ini," ujar Mira.

"Ya, umm…termasuk denganmu Konan-san," ujar Sakura.

"Terserah kalian. Terima kasih jika kalian ingin berteman denganku," ujar Konan.

"Haha! Karin kau juga. Kami ingin berteman denganmu," ujar Sakura.

"T-Teman? B-Baiklah terserah kalian," ujar Karin.

"Berarti kita semua adalah teman sekarang," ujar Lucy.

Di tempat laki-laki…

"Hey, Shikamaru. Menurutmu kebaikan dan kejahatan itu apa?" Tanya Kiba.

"Aku tidak tau," ujar Shikamaru.

"Geez..," gerutu Kiba.

"Nee, Sasuke. Sudah lama kita tidak seperti ini, ya," ujar Naruto.

"…" Sasuke hanya diam.

"Huh, kau masih sangat menyebalkan sejak dulu =.=" ujar Naruto.

"Hey, bocah jenius. Sebaiknya kau memecahkan misteri dari buku itu secepatnya. Karena aku tidak mau berada di dunia sialan ini selamanya," ujar Hidan kepada Shikamaru.

"Huh, menyusahkan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Kurasa kita semua harus berteman. Hanya agar kita dapat keluar dari tempat ini," ujar Natsu.

"Ya. Berteman adalah laki-laki!" ujar Elfman.

"Haha. Tumben sekali kau sangat pintar, Natsu," ujar Gray.

"Jadi, maksudmu aku tidak pintar, hah kepala es?" ujar Natsu sambil kepalanya nempel sama Gray.

"Memang kau tidak pernah pintar, kepala api," ujar Gray yang membalas Natsu.

Semuanya teardrop.

'_Mereka yang bilang kita harus berteman tapi mereka sendiri tidak berteman'_ pikir mereka semua kecuali Natsu dan Gray yang sibuk berantem.

-Di rumah kakek-

"Kami pulang," ujar Erza.

"Ah, selamat datang kembali anak-anak. Aku sudah sediakan makan malam untuk kalian semua," ujar kakek itu.

"Wah! Aku sudah sangat lapar!" ujar Natsu yang langsung lari ke meja makan.

"Aku juga, aku juga," ujar Chouji yang ikut dengan Natsu.

Mereka semua pun ke meja makan yang sangat besar karena penghuni rumah tersebutpun sangat banyak.

"Wah, sepertinya makanannya sangat enak-enak," ujar Naruto yang mau melahap makanan yang ada di situ.

"Naruto!" seru Sakura sambil mengahalangi Naruto untuk makan dengan death glare nya, "Jangan begitu. Sopanlah sedikit," ujar Sakura melanjutkan.

"Tapi Natsu dan Chouji juga sudah makan duluan," ujar Naruto dengan tampang melas.

"Natsu!" ujar Erza dengan tampang death glare yang lebih serem daripada muka hantu *Dibunuh Erza*.

"Aye!" ujar Natsu yang ketakutan.

"Chouji, kau juga!" ujar Ino.

"TOBI!" Tiba-tiba Deidara mukul Tobi yang curi-curi kesempatan mau makan.

"Au! Deidara-senpai, bukankah kau tadi juga telah makan ayamnya?" tanya Tobi.

"Diam kau, un!" death glare Deidara lebih serem dari Erza.

"Hahaha, kalian ini sangat lucu. Sebaiknya sebelum makan kita berdoa dahulu. Marilah kita berdoa dengan kepercayaan kita masing-masing. Berdoa dimulai," ujar kakek itu sambil memulai doa.

"Amin," ujar semuanya bersamaan. *Author: Lah? Kan baru mulai do'a kok udah amin? | Deidara: kan lu sendiri yang buat cerita,un | Author: Hmm, kalo dibuat bacaan doanya kan pembaca agamanya beda-beda. Masa harus buat doanya kayak anak SD? 'Ya Tuhan kami berterima kasih sebab kami….' -_- | Hidan: Aku mengsulkan buat saja doanya kepada  
Dewa Jashin! | Author: SESAT! Udah ah kembali ke cerita lagi.*

Semuanya pun melahap semua hidangan yang ada di sana seperti Barbeque, Ramen, ayam goreng, takoyaki, onigiri, dll.

"Sudah lama aku tidak merasakan keramaian seperti ini di rumahku. Mari semua makan sepuas kalian," ujar kakek itu.

Setelah makan…

"Wahaha, aku kenyang sekali," ujar Naruto.

"Sebaiknya kalian tidur karena hari semakin malam," ujar kakek itu.

Semuanya pun menuju ke kamarnya masing-masing. Tapi bukannya tidur, yang cowok ngumpul di satu kamar termasuk Akatsuki yang cowok dan yang cewek juga ngumpul sendiri termasuk Konan.

-Di kamar cewek-

"Baiklah semuanya, ini waktunya pembicaraan perempuan!" seru Ino seperti pembawa acara.

"Apa yang harus kita bicarakan?" tanya Lucy.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita bicara mengenai orang yang kita suka, dan semuanya harus jujur," ujar Mira.

"Baiklah dimulai dari…Sakura!" seru Ino sambil menunjuk Sakura.

"Hah? Aku? Umm…" Sakura blushing.

"Aku tau kau menyukai Sasuke kan? Atau sekarang kau berubah dan menyukai Naruto?" tanya Ino kepo.

"Hah? Tidak, Naruto hanya kuanggap sebagai sahabatku," ujar Sakura.

"Jadi, Sasuke!" ujar Lisanna.

"Ah, umm…ya, kau tau aku menyukainya sejak aku kecil," ujar Sakura.

"Selanjutnya, kau Ino," ujar Lucy.

"Kutebak dia menyukai Sai atau dia juga masih menyukai Sasuke. Atau juga dia menyukai Shikamaru, atau mungkin Chouji." ujar Sakura.

"Wah, sepertinya di desa kalian banyak yang menyukai Sasuke, ya?" tanya Erza.

"Yah, begitulah," ujar Tenten.

"Jadi, siapa Ino?" tanya Temari.

"Sejak kepergian Sasuke dari Konoha aku jadi tidak terlalu peduli lagi dengannya. Mungkin, sekarang aku hanya menyukainya sedikit. Kalau Chouji tidak mungkin aku menyukainya dan aku hanya menganggapnya menjadi sahabatku. Kalau Shikamaru tidak, dia terlalu malas. Dan kalau…," ucapan Ino terpotong.

"Kalau Sai, kalau Sai?" tanya Sakura dengan semangatnya.

"Kalau Sai mungkin aku menyukainya. Apalagi waktu itu dia pernah memujiku," ujar Ino sambil blushing.

"Waah, pembicaraan ini semakin menyenangkan," ujar Cana.

"Selanjutnya kau, Hinata," ujar Ino.

"Ah? Umm…aku…umm," ujar Hinata sambil blushing parah.

"Hmm, aku tau kau menyukai Naruto, kan? Atau mungkin Kiba," ujar Sakura.

"Ahh…a-aku, aku…m-m-menyu-nyukai…N-Naruto-kun. Kalau Kiba hanya kuanggap sebagai temanku," ujar Hinata blushing sampe hampir mau pingsan.

"Waahh, Hinata sangat pemalu," ujar Lucy.

"Selanjutnya, Tenten," ujar Sakura.

"Aku? Hmm…sepertinya aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa," ujar Tenten.

"Kau menyukai Neji,kan? Atau Lee!" ujar Ino.

"Hah? Hmm…Lee adalah orang yang sangat bekerja keras. Sedangkan Neji adalah orang yang sangat pintar. Hmm…aku bingung," ujar Tenten.

"Pilihlah!" ujar Ino dan Sakura bersamaan.

"Baiklah…mungkin aku memilih Neji," ujar Tenten.

"Lanjut! Temari," ujar Ino.

"Kalau ini aku sudah tau. Pasti dia menyukai Shikamaru!" seru Ino.

"Hah?" Temari kaget.

"Ayolah, selama ini kalian sudah sangat dekat," ujar Ino.

"Ya, mungkin aku menyukainya sedikit," ujar Temari.

"Ok, selanjutnya untuk para penyihir!" ujar Ino.

"Baiklah, Lucy kau pertama!" ujar Mira.

"Eh? Aku?" ujar Lucy kaget.

"Ahaha, aku tau! Pasti kau menyukai Natsu, atau Loke. Atau mungkin Gray!" seru Lisanna.

"Gray-sama hanya milik Juvia!" Juvia menatap Lucy dengan death glare dan keluar aura hitamnya.

"Ahh! Tidak-tidak. Aku hanya menganggap Gray sebagai teman, tidak lebih. Kalau Loke, dia adalah Celestial Spiritku jadi tidak mungkin aku menyukainya. Kalau Natsu dia memang aneh menurutku, tapi…" Lucy langsung blushing ketika dia ngomong tentang Natsu.

"Tapi?" tanya Levy.

"Tapi, mungkin aku sedikit menyukainya," ujar Lucy sambil malu-malu.

"Baguslah, kau tidak menyukai Gray-sama, Love Rival," ujar Juvia.

Lucy Sweatdrop.

"Selanjutnya Levy," ujar Mirajane.

"Eh? Huft…" ujar Levy mendesah.

"Gajeel!" ujar Juvia.

"Eeehh? A-Aku tidak mungkin suka sama orang yang menyebalkan seperti dia. Dia selalu mengolok-olokan ku pendek," ujar Levy cemberut.

"Jadi, siapa?" tanya Lisanna.

"Kau bohong Levy. Ketika di Tenroujima, Erza merubah pakaiannya menjadi sexy nurse. Dan kau sangat cemburu ketika Gajeel juga ikut antri untuk diobati oleh Erza," ujar Juvia.

"A-Aku….huft…ya, aku menyukainya," ujar Levy.

"Haha, baiklah, selanjutnya Juvia," ujar Mirajane.

"Gray-sama adalah pujaan hati Juvia, selamanya," ujar Juvia.

"Tapi, bukankah ada Lyon yang lebih menyukaimu juga?" tanya Mira.

"Ah! Cinta segitiga ini sangat membingungkan. Juvia bingung untuk memilih," ujar Juvia.

"Ara ara, baiklah selanjutnya Wendy," ujar Mira.

"Ah? Aku? Tapi, aku masih terlalu kecil untuk menyukai seseorang," ujar Wendy.

"Tapi, kupikir Romeo cocok untukmu," ujar Mira.

"Ah? Tidak, haha, dia juga hanya kuanggap sebagai teman," ujar Wendy.

"Baiklah, sepertinya Wendy terlalu kecil untuk berbicara tentang ini. Selanjutnya, Lisanna," ujar Mira.

"Hah? Ayolah Mira-nee kau sudah tau siapa yang kusuka, jadi kau tidak perlu menanyakannya lagi," ujar Lisanna.

"Memang siapa? Natsu?" tanya Cana.

"Tidak, Natsu hanya sahabat kecilku," ujar Lisanna.

"Dia itu menyukai Bickslow," ujar Mira.

"Mira-nee‼" seru Lisanna.

"Wah! Tidak disangka,ya," ujar Lucy.

"Sekarang untuk balasannya, Mira-nee katakan siapa yang kau suka!" seru Lisanna.

"Ahaha, maaf, maaf Lisanna," ujar Mira.

"Baiklah aku saja yang katakan. Mira-nee meyukai Freed," ujar Lisanna.

"Apa? Wah benar-benar Strauss siblings itu sangat tak disangka-sangka," ujar Cana.

"B-Baiklah, sekarang Cana," ujar Mirajane.

"Hah? Aku tidak menyukai siapa-siapa," ujar Cana.

"Yah sepertinya dia menyukai alcohol lebih dari dirinya sendiri," ujar Ino.

"Haha, kau benar," ujar Cana.

"Tapi bukankah kau menyukai Gildarts?" tanya Lucy.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda. Gildarts itu ayahku -_-" ujar Cana.

"Maaf-maaf hehe," ujar Lucy.

"Erza kau selanjutnya," ujar Mira.

"Hmm, aku tidak berpikir…" ucapan Erza terpotong.

"Kau menyukai Jellal," ujar Lucy.

"Lucy!" Death glare Erza menyelimuti satu ruangan.

"Ma-maaf Erza, aku hanya bercanda," ujar Lucy ketakutan.

"Huft…aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu Lucy. Kau benar," ujar Erza.

"Hah?" tanya semua orang dalam satu ruangan itu berbarengan.

"Ya, Lucy benar aku menyukai Jellal," ujar Erza.

"Huft..," desah Lucy lega.

"Baiklah, terakhir Konan-san," ujar Mira.

"Hmm…aku tidak menganggap itu penting," ujar Konan.

"Tapi, pasti kau mempunyai orang yang kausuka kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, dulu aku mempunyai orang yang sangat kusuka. Tapi, sekarang dia sudah tidak ada. Jadi, aku hanya akan melindungi apa yang dia inginkan sewaktu dia hidup," ujar Konan.

"Apakah dia adalah Yahiko?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya, tapi karena Yahiko ingin Nagato atau Pain yang menggantikan dia mencapai apa yang dia inginkan, aku dan Nagato akan berusaha mewujudkan itu. Sekarang aku mulai menyukai Nagato" ujar Konan.

"Oh, begitu. Maaf kami menanyakan ini, Konan-san," ujar Lucy.

"Tidak apa-apa," ujar Konan.

Di waktu yang sama…

-Di kamar cowok-

"Hey, kita bercerita tentang cerita hantu saja," ujar Kiba.

"Apa? Ya, ya aku setuju," ujar Natsu semangat.

"Baiklah, aku akan memulai ceritanya. Suatu malam, seorang anak kecil menemukan anjing kecil yang…" ucapan Kiba terpotong.

"Kau pasti menceritakan tentang anjing lagi," ujar Happy.

"Grr…baiklah dengarkan ceritaku dulu," ujar Kiba.

"Baiklah, tapi ceritalah ikan," ujar Happy.

"Baik, cerita anjing dan ikan," ujar Kiba.

"Katamu cerita tentang hantu," ujar Hidan.

"Hah, aku tidak jadi bercerita," ujar Kiba ngambek.

"Yes! Sebaiknya kita melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan para perempuan," ujar Naruto.

"Wah, kau menjadi sangat ero seperti Jiraiya," ujar Kiba.

"Sebaiknya jangan anak-anak," ujar Kakashi.

"Ya, tidak ada gunanya melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan sekarang," ujar Gai.

"Ayolah, Kakashi-sensei, Gai-sensei, hanya mendengarkan apa yang mereka bicarakan," ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah anak-anak hanya untuk sekali ini," ujar Kakashi.

"Yes! Ayo teman-teman," ajak Naruto.

"Tapi, aku dan Kakashi akan ikut," ujar Gai.

"Ya sudah, ayo. Umm…Akatsuki juga boleh ikut," ajak Naruto.

Para ninja dan mage laki-lakipun pergi ke depan kamar perempuan. Mereka menguping pembicaraan mereka. Tiba-tiba mereka mendengar…

"Baiklah semuanya, ini waktunya pembicaraan perempuan!" seru Ino.

"Wah, pembicaraan perempuan. Tentang apa, ya?" bisik Kiba.

"Hmm, bagaimana jika kita bicara mengenai orang yang kita suka, dan semuanya harus jujur," ujar Mira.

"Mira-nee ide yang bagus!" bisik Elfman.

(Author: skip aja ya ^.^)

"Wah, sepertinya mereka sangat menikmati obrolan seperti itu, ya," ujar Gray.

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mengapa mereka bawa-bawa nama ku?" ujar Natsu heran.

"Hah! Itu merupakan bukti bahwa kau itu bodoh," ujar Gray meledek.

"Jadi, kau mengajak ribut lagi, huh?" tanya Natsu.

Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan para laki-laki pun jatuh semua.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini," death glare Erza pun muncul lagi.

"Ara ara. Apakah kalian sudah mendengarkannya sejak awal?" tanya Mira.

"Y-Ya, begitulah," ujar Naruto.

"Apa?" para perempuan di dalampun pada blushing dan salting semua kecuali Mirajane, Erza, Lisanna, Cana, dan Wendy karena orang yang mereka suka tidak ada di situ.

"Gray-sama mendengarnya, kan? Juvia mencintai Gray-sama dengan sepenuh hati," ujar Juvia pada Gray.

"U-Uh… -_-" Gray tidak menanggapinya.

"Jadi, sebaiknya aku menghukum kalian semua. Siapa dalang yang mengajak kalian semua? Jawablah!" ujar Erza mengancam.

"U-um..," semuanya diam tidak ada yang mengaku.

"Bukan Tobi. Tobi adalah anak baik," ujar Tobi.

"A-aku ingin ke kamar mandi dulu. Sudah kebelet, nih," ujar Naruto ingin melarikan diri.

"Naruto!" Sakura pun ikut-ikutan Erza.

"Mengakulah! Atau semuanya akan kuhukum," ujar Erza.

"Huh, yang pasti bukan aku, un," ujar Deidara sambil pergi menuju ke kamarnya.

"Tunggu! Semuanya tetap di sini," ujar Erza.

"Huh, perempuan itu menyusahkan," ujar Shikamaru.

"Ah, yang mengajak semuanya untuk ke sini adalah Naruto," ujar Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei‼!" protes Naruto.

"Jadi, kau ya Naruto," ujar Sakura sambil besiap untuk menghajar Naruto.

"U-Umm…A-Aku..," ucapan Naruto terpotong.

"Sudahlah Naruto mengaku saja," ujar Kiba.

"Naruto!" death glare Erza dan Sakura.

"Ayolah, aku sudah cukup terhukum dengan death glare kalian berdua," ujar Naruto ketakutan.

"Bersiap-siaplah Naruto," ujar Sakura.

"Aku mengaku aku yang mengajak mereka semua," ujar Naruto.

"Kupikir aku serahkan dia padamu saja, Sakura," ujar Erza.

Narutopun dihajar Sakura sampe babak belur.

Pain melihat ada yang aneh di luar jendela dan dia segera menuju ke luar rumah.

"Aku tau kau adalah leader ninja Akatsuki, Pain atau kusebut saja Nagato," ujar seorang laki-laki misterius di dalam kegelapan tengah malam.

"Siapa kau?" tanya Pain dengan tenang.

"Aku adalah…Midnight," ujar orang yang bernama Midnight.

"Midnight?" tanya Pain penasaran.

"Ya, aku adalah seorang penyihir, dan aku ingin menanyakanmu suatu hal," ujar Midnight.

"…" Pain pun mendengarkan apa yang akan Midnight katakan.

Kemudian, setelah Naruto selesai dihukum semuanyapun tidur.

Esok harinya…

"Hoaamm…sudah pagi. Wah, pemandangan pagi hari di sini sangat indah," ujar Lucy.

"Ara, Lucy kau sudah bangun," ujar Mirajane.

"Ya," ujar Lucy.

"Hoaam…kalian sudah bangun," ujar Erza yang baru bangun.

Semuanyapun telah bangun kecuali Cana.

"Cana, bangunlah," ujar Lucy.

"Kurasa dia terlalu banyak minum bir sehingga dia terlalu mengantuk sekarang," ujar Mira.

-di kamar penyihir cowok-

"Natsu! Bangunlah! Sudah pagi!" seru Gray membangunkan Natsu.

"Ahh…aku masih mengantuk," ujar Natsu dan kembali tidur lagi.

"Semuanya! Mari sarapan, aku telah menyiapkan sarapan kalian," teriak kakek itu.

"Wah! Sarapan! Haha!" seru Natsu semangat.

"Huh, giliran sarapan dia sangat semangat," ujar Gray.

Semuanya pun telah duduk di meja makan.

"Umm…apakah kalian tau di mana para anggota Akatsuki berada?" tanya Naruto.

"Mungkin mereka masih di kamar mereka," jawab Gray.

"Aku akan memeriksanya," ujar Sakura.

Sakura melihat di kamar mereka tetapi tidak ada satu orangpun. Dia melihat ke seluruh penjuru rumah tetapi tidak ada. Kemudian dia kembali ke meja makan.

"Mereka tidak ada di mana-mana," ujar Sakura.

-To Be Continue-

Makasih buat semuanya yg udh review ya. Maaf ya kalo misalnya ada yang gk setuju sama couple-couple di atas. Bakal ada kejutan yang menanti di chapter-chapter selanjutnya. Jaa nee


End file.
